hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mascher
Mascher (マッシュル, Masshuru) is a Temp Hunter and one of the Dark Continent Expedition Team members affiliated with Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Mascher is a fat man of average height. He has fair hair worn in a bowl cut. His head is rather egg-shaped, with round eyes, a small nose, and freckles. He has a double chin. His standard outfit is comprised of a military jacket with a crew neck, a dark shirt underneath, pants with round dark spots at the height of the knee and light boots. Personality Although introduced as aggressive due to his threat to Ging, Mascher is actually a sensible person, as seen when weighing the pros and cons of the former's offer. It is later revealed he was prepared to fight only because he feared Ging intended only to cause trouble for the sake of it. Eventually, he ends up befriending and admiring him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 While not a sore loser, Mascher was left depressed by the Double Star Hunter's skills at Pip-Play.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Beyond praises Mascher as one of the ten experts that will help him in his voyage to the Dark Continent. When Ging arrives in the lair of Beyond's Expedition Team confronting Pariston and expressing his interest in joining in the expedition in the Dark Continent,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 and starts trouble by claiming from then on he's number two of the expedition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Cautious of Ging's abrupt entrance and declaration, Mascher and Marione prepare to fight him, but stop after Ging says that he's an ally and he'll pay them the double of what Beyond paid them. One of the expedition members excepts the money and walks off, the chef believed that the person wouldn't return. Afterward Mascher alongside Curly and the cook later listens to a lecture given by Ging about the previous expeditions to the Dark Continent and what the goals were for the respective expeditions and the outcomes of them. Upon the return of the members who thought abandoned them after accepting Ging's money, Mascher is surprised by this. And after Curly questions Ging about different places unknown to the V5, Mascher is shocked to hear by Ging that since the V5 only now have the copy of the Journey to the New World East book, the West book may still being written by Don Freecss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Mascher with the other expedition members discusses the problem with Ging wanting to become the 2nd and when Ging approaches them, Mascher explains they have no problem with him becoming the 2nd in command, but have divided into 2 groups those who will accept and not accept his money. So to avoid further conflict they'll all refuse to listen to any of Ging's commands. He also mentions that they all have been hired through Pariston as he may have suspected. Ging, however, baffles them all with his deduction that they're all specialists in various fields with skills necessary for them to manage to get to and survive within the Dark Continent. Sometime after the confrontation with Ging, Mascher could be seen looking in on Ging talking with Curly. A month later after Ging becomes the 2nd, he displays his Pip-Play skills, which makes Mascher wince. And after the whole fiasco with Muherr's comrades trying to get Ging to reveal his abilities by staging an attack, Muherr inquires Mascher's opinion on Ging. He answers that initially concerned that Ging may try and stir up trouble, but after listening to his reasons for wanting to go to the Dark Continent and his respect for Netero he supposedly pardoned them, but still, he felt Ging was trying to manipulate them. In spite of all that, he and Marione have prepared for chaotic situations that may occur and felt with Ging's merits his help would be invaluable. During Muherr's and Golem's argument with each other, Mascher feels responsible for it. Abilities & Powers Being a member of Beyond's party, Mascher is a specialist in a certain field. His skills are such that they allowed him to join the expedition to the Dark Continent, which he presumably can handle. When he prepared to attack Ging, Mascher assumed a combat stance, implying he might be a martial artist. Furthermore, on that occasion, he was seen casting three shadows (one on the ground and two behind his back); it is currently unknown if this is a Nen ability or just a drawing effect. Nen As a Hunter, he is able to use Nen. It was, however, never shown or mentioned. Trivia * Mascher's original Japanese name, マッシュル (Masshuru), it's just a little shorter than マッシュルーム (masshurūmu), a "Japanese-made English" word which is equivalent to "mushroom". The character's hairstyle and the shape of his head, with a bolete toadstool-like format, also match with the name origin. Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Temp Hunters